Share It with LoveProf!
by lucky7girl
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is a mere human. How so? Well, he's listening to HIS LITTLE BROTHER having sex with his boy friend. And masturbated. His lover won't let this down if he found out… YAOI, LEMON, SasuNaru & other pairing. Sequel of "Tell It to Prof!" AU-Unbeta


**Disclamer**:I don't own the manga series, the characters, the anime or the money, so don't put a charge =p but the expression is mine ;D

**A.N.**: Another radio show! The idea is that new but hey, I love the radio show! LOL. This one is a sequel for my other story, **Tell It to LoveProf**, so if you wanna check it first (and review =p), I'll definitely don't mind ;D In this story, I put TWO guest star! Say hello to the other pairing and see if you can guest it right who Itachi's partner is! =D

_Italic_ for the inner think

**Bold** for the letter and mention

"..." for direct dialogue

**Warnings**: cussing, mention on boyxboy relationship, YAOI LEMON, horny Uchihas & UN-BETAED (sorry for any grammatical error)!

* * *

><p><em>When you get horny, you get horny. There's no such lie to hide the fact that you are.<br>_

* * *

><p>Where the hell his partner is when he needs him so bad?<p>

Itachi couldn't believe he's doing what's he's doing. He's listening to HIS LITTLE BROTHER having sex with his boy friend. And masturbated. Oh, God. His lover won't let this down if he found out…

* * *

><p>"Heya , everybody! How're your mid-term exams? I hope all of you got good results! Just keep believe in our professors' kindness and hope for the best, shall we? So, back here with me, Q, the famous host of this ultimately well-known night radio talk-show, Tell It to LoveProf! After the LoveConsult of ours, I will introduce a new section in this talk-show which called Share It with Us!<p>

"In this new section, all of you can share all, when I say all I meant ALL, of your love experience! Just sent it to us via email to . Write down your sweetest, your bitterest until your most pervert experience which people can imagine! Don't be shy, share it with us!

"However, please keep in notion to make the language appropriate, that's the challenge for you! For the starter, I got this cool song coming from Alexis Jordan to warm up the night; this is 'Happiness'!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sasuke, wait, don't… Ah! Unh.."<p>

"No do, dobe. You promise to bear it with me so be patient, baby"

"But, ahh, you never… Oh God, don't stop.. tell me you will..uuhhm.. do THAT! WHAT THE HELL,TEME?"

"Shhh, sorry, love, but bear it with me"

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one with fingers stuck in your asshole, you asshole!"

"Patience, dobe, patience…"

"What do you mean with patience, teme, you…(gasp) Sasuke!"

"Like I say, baby, patience…"

* * *

><p>" Like that lovely song coming from Lenka, my heart skips a beat when I received our first email for Share It with Us! Oh, thank you so much to <strong>sharkskin_lover<strong> for being our very first respondent and brave enough sharing this with us! On the go with the letter, everybody!"

**Hello, Q. How are you, dude? I hope you're fine.**

"Hello, **sharkskin_lover**, and I'm fine indeed, thank you."

**Well, this new section intrigue me so I think it's okay to share my story here. You know, I'm a very easy going person with a hot hell of a boyfriend. Just last week we celebrate our two years anniversary. He seems have no flaws at all but yesterday… Let's say now I knew that he's a human after-all. My boyfriend is somehow very shy towards sex. He's a traditionalist, to put it simple. You know the type. Outside, he's what you called the overwhelming bastard but inside he's just a sweet one who really shy to step out his comfort zone and love the classical position in bed. That's why I totally surprised when I found him in the joint bathroom the other day…**

* * *

><p>Itachi's hand can't stop. Up. Down. Up. Down. He kept the pace steady but it's getting hard to stay cool after heard those two noises in the other room.<p>

_God, I really wish he's here with me_. He played with his sacks, slowly touched and teased his slit and tried to stiffen his moan. _It's not enough, I want more, I need more, damn it! _

Slowly, he withdrew his other hand from the wall and put two fingers in his mouth. He sucked until they got really wet and pull out just to put it on his entrance. Slowly, gently, he pushed them in.

The noises grew louder, along with the curses, gasped and finally moans. A lot of moans. Itachi wriggled his fingers, try to reach deeper.

His other hand still teased his shaft with not so shy pace any more. Then, a sharp intake of breath startled him and made him froze. Almost afraid, the almighty Uchiha Itachi turned his head to see beyond his shoulder. _Oh My God…_

* * *

><p>Naruto gasped again. And start to moan. A lot. Sasuke never knew that Naruto can be so sexy when he's aroused. His moans sent tingles on his spine and made his cock twitched.<p>

How he would love to just turn his dobe around and thrust as hard and fast as possible to claim him. _God, Naruto…_

Sasuke's fingers kept moving around and gently probed the magic spot. It's almost like a little miracle that he's able to find it so soon. But sadly, the teasing had came to end. Gently, with Naruto soft whimpers as a backsound, he pulled out his fingers, fisted his shaft twice while smeared it with lube before positioned it in front Naruto's entrance. "Relax, Naruto, please…" and slowly, he began to trust.

* * *

><p><strong>My lover turn so red when I caught him red handed. It's truly hot so well, let's say I can't hold myself and jumped him on the spot. <strong>

**It's totally worth it. He's already so aroused so it's truly easy to make him cum. Sure, it's totally risky to have a loud wild tryst when the other noisy couple just having their own session in the other side of the wall…**

* * *

><p>He's almost there. Itachi can't stop his moan when his lover stroked his prostate dead on with his shaft hard trusts, over and over again.<p>

God, he really need to come. NOW! Why the fuck his lover forbade him to?

"Beg, Itachi..." Itachi almost cry out when he heard his lover hissed that word on his ear. "Beg, love, and I'll give it to you. I'll let you come. Fuck, I'll FORCE you come. Beg, Itachi…"

Itachi now totally sure that he's screwed up in the head, and with not so much dignity, started to beg.

* * *

><p>"Harder, harder, Sasuke… faster! Oh God, yes!"<p>

_Fuck, he's tight._ Sasuke tried to pull his self composure and slowed down but Naruto got no such consideration. His hisses and soft moans and occasional whimpers truly put the youngest Uchiha in the line of fire. He started to get burned.

Endearment spewed from his lips, showering his lover ears with endearment. He put more love bites in Naruto's tan skin, in his neck, in his shoulder joint, in his chest…

Naruto last plea got him caught in wild rampage and Sasuke trusted faster, harder while fisting his dobe cock in rhytm with his trusts. With the lost of their last conscious mind and a unison of very loud shouts of each other name, he made them come.

* * *

><p><strong>You won't believe how loud we were that night but boy, totally worth it! If I got another chance like that I definitely will take it. But, for now, I'm on sex-deprivation because my shy raven hair lover put me for a week camping on the couch.<strong>

** It's not my fault if I jumped him when he's aroused. Hell, talk about little revenge but still, like I said, worth it. So, that's all what I want to share about now. I hope my story will be a good start for your new section, Q. See you next time.**

"Wow, that's… truly hot, right guys? I'm still fanning myself here. If only you could see my blush, hehehe... Thank you so much for share this, **sharkskin_lover**!

"As a first letter, we could not say that's not hot enough, right fellas? But look at the time! It's already the end of the show, can you belive it? How fast time flew away tonight.

"So, if you got any love problem or just wanna share your worth mention of love-life experience, let us know by send it to us via email to . We'll definitely wait for your mail! Before I go, I want to say thank you to my producer, Iruka, and my music director, Kakashi, for their hard-work this night and you guys, for stay tune with me until the end!

"I'll see you around next week in the same time, in the same radio-show. This is Q from Tell it To LoveProf on UKR-FM, your campus broadcast radio! Good night and bye-bye!"

**~OWARI**

* * *

><p>AND CUT! ROLE OUT, DARLINGS!<p>

Thank you so much for reading this fic! I know the lemon is not so deatailed but hope you still like it! XD

Please review =) cause if you do, you just give me more fuel to write another stories!

HUGS, CHOCO MUFFINS (God knows I yearn it) & KISSES for those who REVIEW! ^^b


End file.
